RWBY: The Dark of The Kitsune
by Naruto Branwen the Strongest
Summary: What if Raven was happy Naruto refuse Summer's death when Naruto hate his family. But Naruto run away from his family and Raven has found Naruto then. Raven wanted make strong him, Naruto Rose to become new "son" Naruto Branwen.


**RWBY: The Dark of The Kitsune**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Naruto.**

 **Summary: What if Raven was happy, Naruto refused Summer's death when Naruto hate his family. But Naruto was run away from his family and Raven has found out Naruto then. Raven wanted make strong him, Naruto Rose to become new "son" Naruto Branwen.**

 **Main Characters: Ruby, Yang and Naruto**

 **^Pairing: Naruto x Ruby x Yang^**

* * *

 **Naruto Branwen**

Real Name: Naruto Rose

Alias: Grimm Hunter, Kitsune the Grimm and Kurama

Weapon: Maelstrom (Like Raven's weapon)

Race: Half-Human and Half-Faunus

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Birthday: October 10th

* * *

 **Appreance**

* * *

Outfit: Red and Black-Orange

Accessories: Fox Pauldron, Earring, Gauntlet and Cape

* * *

 **Traits**

* * *

Handedness: Right

Complexion: Pale white

Height: 6'0

Hair Color:Red and Blonde

Eye Color: Sky Blue/Crimson (-(Switch)- Right eye) and Silver (Left eye)

Aura Color: Black-Orange

Semblance: Control Wind, Black Fire-Lightning, Speed and Healing Factors

* * *

 **Professional Status**

* * *

Previous Affiliation: Signal Academy and Beacon Academy

Previous Occupation: Student and Former Assassin

Team: Unknown

Partner: Unknown

Hobbies: Unknown

Likes: Raven, Summer, Training, Strong, Ramen, Ruby, Yang and Qrow

Dislikes: Taiyang, Ruby, Yang, Qrow and Weakness

* * *

 **Personal Status**

* * *

Status: Active

Relatives: Summer Rose (Mother), Raven Branwen (Foster-Mother or Step-Mother), Taiyang Xiao Long (Father), Ruby Rose (Sister), Yang Xiao Long (Half-Sister) and Qrow Branwen (Uncle)

* * *

 **Appreance**

Naruto is a skinned teen with his Sky Blue right eye and Silver left eye, spike blonde with a dark red of the tips, earring on his left ear (A/N: Erza's earring) and whisker marks on his cheek. A black dennin jacket with a large foxfire design on the top part and an extended collar and a fingerless black-orange glove with a red gauntlet, he also wear black-orange pants with a hip-hop punk belts, high boots. He has red/black cape in two sides and sliver-orange fox like grimm pauldron on his shoulder. Naruto was wear full-face mask fox grimm.

* * *

^Somewhere in hospital^

"Hahaha! My twins are cute and i don't care about my son's cheek have whisker like faunus! Because i'm son's mother!" Summer chuckle in glad.

"Ha! You're were right, because Naruto is Half-Human and Half-Faunus..." Tai replied in big smile. Getting a nodded from his wife.

"Oooh! Oh well! No matter what, i'm happy now i have three children are way better more!" Summer smile as Yang wide big smile into wrapped her arms new his little brother and sister herself but Summer accepted take care of Yang to adopted daughter, if she doesn't matter about give birth to Raven's daughter. Summer still love Yang need his mother as raised by Summer as his mother his own three child when Yang was happy.

'Hmph. Taiyang and his wife's the two newborn, huh? Wait a minute, what the hell? I had feeling what is that?' Raven thought in narrowed.

Raven was stand on the hopped of the tree in deep of sakura tree and watching at window of the hospital Qrow was leaning against on the wall, Yang was staring new his little brother and sister and Tai was sit on the seat then Summer was lying on the bedroom. As Summer held their the twins, the two newborn a girl named Ruby Rose and last a boy named Naruto Rose.

"What is that i have feeling my baby is suddenly his power in glowing?" Summer asked in worried as she looked down his the two child as Qrow's eyes narrowed watching newborn before on his quick eyes went wide.

"It's... It's activated his Semblance and unlocked of Aura! Your son has activated not that other your daughter!" Qrow said as Taiyang's, Summer's, Raven's eyes went wide and even Yang was confused.

"You gotta be kidding me?! That's impossible...?!" Tai asked as he looking around at Qrow who shook head from Qrow.

'Summer's son was born with unlocked his Semblance and Aura activated? That was fast...' Raven thought.

"No. Your son has already awakening his Semblance and Aura is very large than us. However to activated his Semblance and Aura when he was born and he have some aura to do then. I don't know having aura this your son's aura is very large and very powerful will do to this Naruto has incompleted or maybe not yet. I swear for god's sake, i do not know what kind of Naruto's Semblance be careful Tai. Because... He's my nephew... and your son." Qrow answer as he folded his arms as Tai clenched fist on her hand but getting a nodded from Tai and Summer was surprised.

"Hey guys! Look!" Summer said as Tai and Qrow turning back as Qrow stood up on the wall and walked toward at Summer's son's slowly eyes open.

She/He shocked to see his son/nephew has appeared on his right sky blue eyes into crimson and silver eye, crimson eye into on his right eye to normal sky blue unlike silver eye has already awaken like his mother.

"What...

The...

HELL?!" Tai and Qrow yelled in unison before covered his mouth.

Summer faked angry at the two and turning back at his son "You two shut the hell! Shush shush... Naruto has Crimson eye and Silver eye as same as my son's silver eye like me but crimson eye is how is it possible...?" She asked in confused.

Qrow shrugged. "Naruto's eyes crimson and silver are cool more than me i'm jealous of your son." He joked as Tai and Summer laughed in unison.

"Qrow, you're were right i don't care about my son's eyes sky blue like your dad switch crimson like uncle and silver like me then i'm trying to best be great mom, you two! I'm sure you will be great dad and great uncle!" Summer finished as Tai and Qrow wide big smile and perveted grins. Three laughed in unison.

Raven couldn't help but jealous of Summer's son's Semblance, Crimson right eye and Aura as not same as his daughter yang.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long was aged 8, Naruto Rose was aged 7, Ruby Rose was aged 6.

"Yang, i want to go back to home... Dad said get away from the Grimm were in the woods." Naruto asked couldn't help but fearing didn't want to leave his sisters alone as Yang rolled his eyes.

"Nope! There's no Grimm is in the woods." Yang replied.

"Wait, where are we going...?" He asked.

Yang sigh. "Just shut up, i don't want to talk about it. if you want going back to House then i will leaving you were alone? or we keep walking." as She turning around at his little brother was surprised.

"But... i just want to help you..." Naruto told her as he looking down on the ground as Yang clenched on his hand turn into a fist.

"Naruto, i don't want to help me with you. Because i'm your big sister, i'm the only one can who should be keeping things for you and my little sister either." Yang finished as she no turning back at his little brother, and she didn't want see the hurt look as he closed his mouth. Naruto was surprised in hurt or surprised in shocked when Naruto looking down at his twin sister was sleeping in the wagon. As he looked back at the back of his head's Yang, and followed him his big sister was continued to walk.

'My big sister was mad at me...?' Naruto thought in small sad as he continued to follow his big sister and staring at Yang.

"Yang... it's really getting creepy..." Naruto whispered as he watch his big sister was saw the dead part of the woods. the near of the tree had no leaves, all of the branches.

"Hey Naruto, this is mom's house..." Yang asked as she looked around at his brother was no response to looked back, toward walk when stopping walked and she suddenly heard something from abandoned house.

'Shit! Shit! Shit! I told you!' Naruto though as he gritted his teeth, clenched his fist and staring at Yang was shaking in fear.

 ** _Grrrrrr..._** growling unknown emerged from all around them. Dark black with white bone, bloody murder eyes was the beowolf of Grimm. towards the three children.

Yang stepping back to started shaking his little sister. "Ruby! Wake up!"

"Big Brother and Big sister...?" Ruby asked as she slowly his open and rubbed his eyes.

"Yang! Take Ruby get running now." Naruto asked.

"But!-" Yang snapped out but cut off by Naruto

'What the...?! Naruto has activated his semblance?!' Qrow thought as he flying in flew up and rushed towards them, rapidly turning to a bird into human

"YANG! TAKE YOUR LITTLE SISTER! JUST GO I CAN HANDLE MYSLEF AND GET AWAY FROM THE GRIMM!" Naruto yelled as he began to angry, activated his Semblance. Naruto clenched hand into his fist was covered with Black fire-lightning to charged at The Three Grimm. The Three Grimm pounce as Naruto which ducked from The Three Grimm then swipe and uppercut with fire-lightning on Grimm's head off in lifted up and dropped on the ground to Grimm was smoking into disappeared. Naruto before falling flat on the ground.

"NARUTO!" Ruby and Yang yelled in unison, began to tear up and toward his brother.

'What was that?! Naruto's attacked just ONE?!' Qrow's eyes went wide as he running at the three children and put out his sword transform into a scythe then swung cut at The Two Grimm was already gone when turned around to his nephew.

"That is really you...? Uncle Qrow?" Ruby muttered as she looking at Qrow who getting a nodded from his Uncle.

"Please we need save Naruto!" Yang begging as she tried shaking Naruto was unconscious.

"I know! You need to calm down Yang. Don't worry... i will save you Naruto, we going to your Dad's house" Qrow finished as he pick up Naruto with his right arm and walk toward with his two niece heading out of abandoned of the forest. 'Naruto is enough powerful than his sister...' He thought in shook his head as he continued walked.

'Naruto is way powerful more than us? If i would like to adopted him.' Raven thought in smile as she stand on the hopped of the forest and ignore the two child and his brother but watch him Naruto only.

* * *

^Tai's house!

"Dad! When are you going to teach me how to do awesome that things like you! I want to be a hero like mom! and i'm going to enroll to Beacon Academy!" Naruto asked in happy as Taiyang's eyes went wide.

"Oh dear my little fox, i'm sorry. Because you're young too." Taiyang faked smile in thought. He couldn't let him his son was Semblance are very dangerous than Ruby's or Yang's Semblance are little normal do all of those The Grimm are dangerous things but that's why reason accepted his two daughters to Signal Academy then to enroll Beacon Academy. 'I can't lose you too like my wife'

"Okay! I can't wait for Beacon Academy then become Huntress!" Naruto happy in glad as he jump around as Tai was watch his son was... happy...?

.4 half years later.

"What's wrong Naru?" Yang asked in worries as she staring at his brother is... angry...?

'Tch! I though you teach me?! I must be leaving from your family...' Naruto though in angry as he his hair was covered her eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Very nice your Dad taught you and Qrow taught him Ruby as bullshit... ! They didn't teach me?! I want to be Signal Academy too!" Naruto answered as he activated his dark aura are more than before.

"But Dad already told you so you can't go to Signal Academy then enroll Beacon Academy." Yang snapped out and Ruby was little scared.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHAT IS THE REASON YOUR DAD IS ACCEPT YOU AND RUBY YOU CAN WANT TO BE A HUNTER AND I DIDN'T?!" Naruto hissed making Yang shaking in fearing and Ruby behind in back of his big sister as he his deathly dark aura and appeard his right eye into crimson, staring at Yang.

"Naru!" Yang cut off by Naruto.

"Be silence! Yang. Not. A. Word. Do. Not. Call. My. Name. Call. Like. That. I take my leave then." Naruto finished as he his right eye crimson into normal and walked to inside to slamming the door shut.

Yang looking on the ground when heared from voice and turning around to his little sister was coming.

"Big sis, What's wrong? You're okay?" Ruby tilting her head, making Yang big smile.

"Oh sis! Nothing! Let's game!" Yang half lied in big smile.

"Yay!" Ruby cheerful.

Naruto noticed something on the bed that before snapped out toward at the window when caught a glimpse of a dark black feather in stuck on the handle was closing the window, he took it his feather and looked it then the note was found out. Naruto as he got the notehe could feel his heart pounding and read it.

 _"To dear my little kitsune_

 _I was the one who i saw you all those years ago and so you're angry talked with your sisters, i want you to meet me at midnight and i'll give you a proposal. I'm waiting for you._

 _From RB."_

'Hmm. Whoever wrote this the note have been...' Naruto thought in wide grins as he pick up backpack, got all of thing and walking out of his own the room.

Naruto widely smile, walked toward to Ruby's room to inside in the room and slowly walked, when looking at his little sister was deep sleep and quickly kiss on lips, toward the door to open it and outside of the house then... Naruto was already gone...

And then disappeared.

* * *

^Morning^

Tai slow knocked the door was no response and open it when found the note, pick up and read ii.

 _"Dear dad or maybe Taiyang_

 _If you're reading this, i'm already gone. I feel sorry for you, i know about everything and you have something secret from me... so you're lie to me... i want to be huntress like my mom but i have decision to leaving from your house and i can never returned you. Now you can be the family you wanted to be with your two daughters without me unlike mom has disappeared! Because mom left me?! I want to bring mom back from disappeared. I saw my own eyes you trained him Yang and Qrow trained him Ruby but you not going to be teaching me to how fighting like my sisters, you, or Qrow? Thank you for nothingness for me. Then if i'm your son or maybe i'm not your son, this is farewell._

 _From Naruto Rose."_

'What do i have done...?' Tai thought as he began to tear up and dropped his note on the ground.

* * *

"My little kitsune, you're so early than late." The woman said in smile as Naruto wide grins turning around at The woman.

"Oh i never see you before and who might you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh my i forgot i'm sorry about that, my name is Raven Branwen." The woman known as Raven Branwen, leader of the bandit as she wear off her mask and show his own face, crimson eyes.

"Oh you are Yang's mother, am i correct?" Naruto asked, making Raven in smile.

"Yes." Raven confirmed.

"Okay then what do you something for me?" Naruto asked in curious as he staring at Raven's eyes.

"How you would like to you come with me become my son and i'll make you strong than your father, sisters with my brother?" Raven still smirked, making Naruto's eyes to her widen.

Naruto began to tear up and running at new mother as he wrapped her arms his around his mother was surprised. "Very... well... I accept it..." He answered, making Raven wide happy.

"Are you sure you want to leave your home?" Raven questions as Naruto wiped her tears up.

"I don't care, please take me with you and you will make me strong than my father, sisters and uncle." Naruto answered.

No need to worry, my little kitsune. I can never break promise i will make you strong."

"Really?"

"It is really. There's no joking but i'm serious." Raven still smirked, making Naruto grins like evil.

"Deal!" Naruto said, Raven wear on her mask and took out her katana from sheath then swipe cut making portal and walk.

* * *

^11 years ago^

Naruto Branwen was aged 16, darkly chuckled as he held her Maelstrom unsheathe on his back chest to turn into fusion cannon-shotgun point at his Beowolf's leg. Then press trigger her fusion cannon-shotgun, Beowolf was roar in scream to hard punch his face Beowolf's in sent flying away and slammed on the ground into a crashing.

Grrrrrr...

"What's wrong? You are so mad at me?" He asked in confused as he tilting his head a bit staring at Beowolf was angry and shrugged on his shoulders.

"You can fight to try me?"

Grrrrrr...

"Foolishness. Beowolf... you can never defeated me. Then she is _not_ my mother and father or maybe sisters? Was weak than me, my dear sisters you need to get stronger than me." Naruto closely his eyes "and i suppose i can killed you now." Naruto finished in evil grins as he reopen his eyes, walked toward to Beowolf was lying on the ground and raised up her Maelstrom turn into red katana **(A/N: Deviantart ID: 713668248)** swing cut off his Beowolf's head in lifted up to drop on the ground then Beowolf was faded away in disappeared and pulled back her Maelstrom sheathe on his back chest.

"I was such a fool... so you're weak than me, Ruby?" Naruto said in serious as he staring at sky and hearing there's someone. "And i know you're can come out please, _Mom?"_ as Raven come out in back of the tree was abandoned.

"My little kitsune, so you're finally noticed me. What do you need something to tell your Mom?" Raven asked in smile as she looked at his son.

"Mom, i want to enroll to Beacon Academy then. I want to crush him my sister...!" Naruto answered as he turning around to his Mother was surprised in shocked.

"My son, i can't believe you... So you want to CRUSH him your Ruby or Yang?" She asked in eyes went wide before narrowed them quickly. "Don't tell me... would you actually murder your sisters?"

"Murder? Oh no, i never said i want to murder him?, that's why i just want to CRUSH him my sisters was weakness as trash than me. No one can defeated me!... I know everything about legendary silver eyes warrior is the only one can ever defeated me!" He replied in darkly grins as Raven in wide grins as walked toward to hugged his son and wrapped her arms his around Naruto was surprised.

"Son... i'm so proud of you..." She finished wiped from tears.

"Thank you, Mom. I will take my leave..." Naruto finished as he walked out of abandoned of the forest and stopping walked to turning around back at his Mother.

" Last one more thing...?"

"Yes?"

"I love you... my Mom for forever..." Naruto finished as he grab on his mask Fox-Grimm and pulled out her Maelstrom swipe to creates a dark black and red swirling portal to entering the portal in red with black then. Naruto was left in disappeared.

"I love you too... my Son... for forever..." Raven replied as she began to his eye in water roll down his cheek. 'Why...? Am i crying...?' as she looked up at sky.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"Naruto has won't connection to his family or that his mother. He's _my_ son is mine... now" Raven couldn't help but darkly chuckled as she held her katana swipe to a dark black and red swirling portal and walk through.

^Someplace in Unknown^

"Do not disappoint me... my dear sister..." Naruto said in wide deathly grins as he arrive to stand on the roof of the town and staring at his twin sister with his member two in Vale.

"My dears sisters, you need to get stronger than me then you the only one who can ever to defeated me..."

* * *

"Ugh! You gotta be kidding me?!" white-haired girl annoying.

"Nope! We going to buy some foods! Am i right, Blake?" Yang grins.

"Sure..." Black-haired girl sigh before smile.

"I'm coming for you Big brother...' Ruby thought in small smile as she staring at his sister and friends.

* * *

 **A/N: i'm not enough good but sorry about that my English are bad grammar in shame... I hoped you'll review for me! When the chapter two will be out and i'll see you next time!**

 **To be continued!**


End file.
